Together?
by Kenzie Meister
Summary: What happens if Austin and Ally get together but don't tell anybody Read to find out I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY This is my 1st fanfiction so i did not know how to do so sorry
1. Chapter 1

(Austin and Ally are sitting at the piano writing a new song. Dez and Trish walk in yelling at each other. Again.)

T: YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!  
D:(in a baby voice) nuh-uh!  
Austin: What happened THIS time?  
T: Dez here, heard that you two were dating with out telling anyone  
(Austin and Ally glance at oneanother)  
Ally:(high pitched voice) Whaaaat?  
Austin: No way!  
T: There is something going on, but ok come on Dez lets go(go into then store of Sonic Boom) there is something going on and we need to figure it out.  
D: We could plant a video camera in the rehearsal room  
T:Brilliant!

Chapter2

(Austin and Ally in rehearsal room not knoaing there are cameras,Trish and Dez in store of Sonic Boom watching them)  
Austin: Maybe if we play this chord  
(Austin and Ally plays the song and hands touch, they look at oneanother, amd they lean in and kiss)  
(Trish and Dez saw everything)  
T: I knew something was going on, they have to be dating  
D: Lets act like we don't know anything  
T: Wow Dez you sound very serieous, I like that  
D: I need to tell you something...(pause)  
T: Ok  
D: I um think I am starting to li...( Austin and Ally walk down into the store) hey guys  
Ally: We finished the song  
T: Did anything eles go on  
(Austin and Ally look at each other)  
Austin: Well I got call from Jimmy, and I get to play the opening for Fun the band at there concert

Chapter3  
(Ally and Trish walking through the mall)  
T: Look we are best friends and I want to know what is going on with you and Austin  
Ally: There is nothing going on with Austin and I... Ok fine Austin and I are dating  
T: Ok well I need to tell you something too, I think I..I..I.. I ook a video of you and Austinc  
Ally:You did what, so you new that we were dating  
T: Well I did not know if you guys were dating, I just saw you guys were kissing. Oh and Dez saw it too  
(Mean while Austin and Dez were on the otherside of the mall)  
Dez: com'on Austin give the kangaroo another chance  
Austin: That kangaroo almost killed you, no  
Dez: Austin, you have been acting really weird lately,I like Trish, I think i know what is wrong it,Ally  
Austin: Wait go back  
Dez: about the kangaroo  
Austin: No, you like Trish  
Dez: oh no I was talking about that squirrel  
Austin: ohh  
(All four of them at the shop of Sonic Boom)  
Ally: come on Austin lets go practice  
(Ally and Austin go up stairs)  
Trish: Dez I need to talk to you  
Dez: No, me first, I think I am falling in love with you


	2. Chapter 2

(Austin and Ally are sitting at the piano writing a new song. Dez and Trish walk in yelling at each other. Again.)

T: YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!  
D:(in a baby voice) nuh-uh!  
Austin: What happened THIS time?  
T: Dez here, heard that you two were dating without telling anyone  
(Austin and Ally glance at one another)  
Ally:(high pitched voice) Whaaaat?  
Austin: No way!  
T: There is something going on, but ok come on Dez lets go(go into then store of Sonic Boom) there is something going on and we need to figure it out.  
D: We could plant a video camera in the rehearsal room  
T:Brilliant!

Chapter2

(Austin and Ally in rehearsal room not knowing there are cameras,Trish and Dez in store of Sonic Boom watching them)  
Austin: Maybe if we play this chord  
(Austin and Ally plays the song and hands touch, they look at one another, and they lean in and kiss)  
(Trish and Dez saw everything)  
T: I knew something was going on, they have to be dating  
D: Lets act like we don't know anything  
T: Wow Dez you sound very serious, I like that  
D: I need to tell you something...(pause)  
T: Ok  
D: I um think I am starting to li...( Austin and Ally walk down into the store) hey guys  
Ally: We finished the song  
T: Did anything eles go on  
(Austin and Ally look at each other)  
Austin: Well I got call from Jimmy, and I get to play the opening for Fun the band at there concert

Chapter3  
(Ally and Trish walking through the mall)  
T: Look we are best friends and I want to know what is going on with you and Austin  
Ally: There is nothing going on with Austin and I... Ok fine Austin and I are dating  
T: Ok well I need to tell you something too, I think I..I..I.. I ook a video of you and Austin  
Ally:You did what, so you new that we were dating  
T: Well I did not know if you guys were dating, I just saw you guys were kissing. Oh and Dez saw it too  
(Mean while Austin and Dez were on the otherside of the mall)  
Dez: com'on Austin give the kangaroo another chance  
Austin: That kangaroo almost killed you, no  
Dez: Austin, you have been acting really weird lately,I like Trish, I think i know what is wrong it,Ally  
Austin: Wait go back  
Dez: about the kangaroo  
Austin: No, you like Trish  
Dez: oh no I was talking about that squirrel  
Austin: ohh  
(All four of them at the shop of Sonic Boom)  
Ally: come on Austin lets go practice  
(Ally and Austin go up stairs)  
Trish: Dez I need to talk to you  
Dez: No, me first, I think I am falling in love with you

Chapter4

Trish: ( smiling) Dez you like me  
Dez: No that squirrel  
Trish:( disappointed) oh  
(Austin and Ally walk in)  
Trish: Ally can we take a walk I need to talk to you  
Ally looks at Austin he nods his head, and Trish and Ally leave)  
Austin: What happened, why is Trish upset?  
Dez: Oookkkkk(Dez takes a long time to say ok then he finishes to say what happened really fast ) She said that she needs to talk to me and I told her I think I love you Trish but then I got scared and told her that I love the squirrel not her that's when you walked in.  
Austin: You have so much to learn  
Dez: What do I do  
Austin: I have an idea  
(Meanwhile Ally and Trish are at a table in the food court)  
Trish: What would you do if someone told you that they loved you and then said it was a squirrel that he loved, but you were really were hoping that he really like you.  
Ally: Wow, Trish I have never seen you like this who is it about?  
Trish: umm... This guys named is umm... Mark yes Mark  
Ally: Mark, he seems nice  
Trish: Yeah!  
Ally: I think it depend on how much you like him  
Trish: yeah, think your right


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter5

Ally: I can't wait play at the concert, this is my first concert to play at since I got over my fear of preforming  
Austin: I kown and it is the first time that we are together preforming  
Ally: I'm just so nerves. I dont know if I will be able to so this  
Trish: Ally you and Austin will do just fine  
(Ally looks at Austin and the join hands)  
Austin: You, we will do fine  
Ally: Ok, what if I frezze and don't sing what will you do...  
(Ally goes on and on like she does when she is nerves)  
Austin: (Austin grabs Ally) We will do just fine  
(Jimmy walks in)  
Trish: Jimmy  
Jimmy: Austin I need to ask you something, I know that I told you that you can pick who you want to sing with but I have changed my mind you must do it will Kira

Chapter5

Ally: I can't wait play at the concert, this is my first concert to play at since I got over my fear of preforming  
Austin: I kown and it is the first time that we are together preforming  
Ally: I'm just so nerves. I dont know if I will be able to so this  
Trish: Ally you and Austin will do just fine  
(Ally looks at Austin and the join hands)  
Austin: You, we will do fine  
Ally: Ok, what if I frezze and don't sing what will you do...  
(Ally goes on and on like she does when she is nerves)  
Austin: (Austin grabs Ally) We will do just fine  
(Jimmy walks in)  
Trish: Jimmy  
Jimmy: Austin I need to ask you something, I know that I told you that you can pick who you want to sing with but I have changed my mind you must do it will Kira


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter6

Austin: I can't there was a reason we broke up  
Jimmy: And why was that  
Ally: Because Austin loves me not her  
Jimmy: Well then I will just not let you preformed tonight  
Trish: Can I talk to you guys over here (Trish, Ally, Austin, and Dez walk to another side of the store) As Austin manager I think that we need to let Austin sing who knows what eles Jimmy will do.  
Ally: Trish is right Austin you can't lose your big night just so I can show the world tha YB

Austin: I can't there was a reason we broke up  
Jimmy: And why was that  
Ally: Because Austin loves me not her  
Jimmy: Well then I will just not let you preformed tonight  
Trish: Can I talk to you guys over here (Trish,Ally, Austin, and Dez walk to another side of the store) As Austin manager I think that we need to let Austin sing who knows what else Jimmy will do.  
Ally: Trish is right Austin you can't lose your big night just so I can show the world that I am over my fear  
Austin: No Ally I love you I just...  
Ally: No Austin go  
Dez: Can't all you guys sing just turn off her mic and Ally you sing  
Trish: That's it (Trish runs up and hugs Dez and lets go fast)  
(They all walk back up to Jimmy)  
(That's when Kira walks in and KISS AUSTIN)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter7

Ally: (mad) AUSTIN!  
(Ally runs out then Austin follows her)  
Austin: Ally wait  
Ally:(Crying) Why should I, you kissed her Austin I thought you loved me but I guessed not. You too go have fun tonight  
Austin: Ally I am sorry it was not my fault  
Ally: Austin you saw it coming you could have moved or pushed her away  
Austin: You know what I don't like her  
Ally: O so now we are down to likes  
Austin: Thats not the point  
Ally: Then whats the point Austin that you want like o wait thats not it LOVE her  
Austin: No thats not it Ally...  
Kira: Austin where are you  
Austin: Ally you know what nevermind I am going to go back to Kira I just don't think you are the girl for me and I know who is Kira. You maybe a great song writer but I love Kira...


End file.
